


Side: Invitation

by PTchan



Series: Your Cross, I'll Bear [4]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Club Applications, Gen, Lighthearted, Side Story, Tokyo Ghoul angst, at first, but cause ya know, ghoul!Hide, human ghoul friendships, human!Kaneki, ships, vague timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:01:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23241406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PTchan/pseuds/PTchan
Summary: Hide decides to start a Human-Ghoul Association and goes around demanding everyone's signatures.Set in the "Your Cross, I'll Bear" universe.
Relationships: Kaneki Ken | Sasaki Haise & Nagachika Hideyoshi, Kirishima Touka & Kosaka Yoriko, Nishino Kimi & Nishio Nishiki
Series: Your Cross, I'll Bear [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/380278
Comments: 9
Kudos: 59
Collections: Tokyo Ghoul Recommendations (Gen)





	Side: Invitation

**Author's Note:**

> Yeeeeah this should be set a little after my last chapter ehehe, when Yoriko and Touka miraculously reconcile and go back to normal (I am not sure when this'll be but meeeeehhhhh).
> 
> Nyhows hello fandom it has been a while eheheh ^^ I have to say sadly this is not a new update as it has actully been written already back when I was still writing Chap 11, and I only found the drive to finish it now along with some aid from my last chap *_*  
> Anyway this is just a breather tie-in to that fic so if you want to treat this as an update please go ahead ^^  
> I'm actually quite surprised and very pleased that people are still reading YCIB after so long, I wish I could write more of it really, but my outline ended at the last chap I have and I STILL have no clear idea what to write so I deeply apologize TTwTT
> 
> I hope you all like this though!

****#1. Kaneki** **

“Hide…” Kaneki Ken began, staring at the piece of paper his best friend suddenly shoved under his nose, blocking off the page he was currently reading on his book. “What…”

“Isn’t it obvious?” the blond exclaimed excitedly before he could even finish his question, and Kaneki didn’t need to look up to see the beaming grin on his friend’s face. “It’s a Club Application form!!”

“I can see that…” the human stated with a furrowed brow. He wouldn’t put It past his best friend to suddenly want to start his own club, heck he’d been doing it since middle school (not that any of them had been approved though. But then, who on earth would join a -------------

But that wasn’t what he was asking about, because for one thing, the application form was hand-written in Hide’s messy scrawl, with the title and two numbered columns where the names would go. For another, the only other name there was _Yoshimura_ under the _Ghoul Advisor_ section, and he was obviously not from Kamii University. And then, the club name itself was conspicuously **_The_** ** _Human-Ghoul Association_ _ **.**_** Not a club application you can take lightly. “What I meant to ask is: What are you doing?”

Hide laughed at that, handing his rabbit-tipped pen to Kaneki and the human could only sigh as he wrote his name down on the space next to the _Nagachika Hideyoshi_ under the ‘ _Human’_ column. “Well, why not? We’ve got ghouls, and we’ve got humans. All I need is to get at least five of each to sign and then an advisor and we’re all set!! I’ve already got people in mind!!”

“Eh? Five pairs?” Kaneki hummed, slightly confused and genuinely curious. It’s true that Anteiku’s human population had grown extensively, but as of yet he could only think of two others on the human side. “And why is there a space for _Human Advisor?_ Who on earth do you have in mind?”

“You’ll see~” the blond sang, winking at him. “But right now I gotta get to Kimi-san before she goes home for the day. See you at work Kaneki!” he exclaimed with a cheery wave, and then he was off.

“Bye…” Kaneki simply waved back, an amused smile on his face. _He could’ve just asked her at Anteiku later though._

Turning back to his book while he waits for his last class to begin, he couldn’t help but think of that one piece of paper and what it could signify.

_Humans and Ghouls… together._

****#2. Kimi** **

“KIMII-SAAAAAAAAN!!!” the loud, boisterous voice filled the hallway, and Kimi flinched at the sudden attention she was getting from her classmates just as a head of blond hair tripped right in front of her. She flushed rather hotly, feeling the urge to either run and hide or just beat the crap out of the annoyance that suddenly crossed her path.

“H-Hide-kun…” she growled out, a vein throbbing in her forehead as she crouched down to the blond’s eye level. “If you mean to call me, please do so in a _normal_ way or I _swear_ I will take Kaneki-kun’s first kiss.” she threatened lowly, glaring the boy down.

She watched, satisfied, when as the blond visibly paled before scurrying back to his feet. He bowed. “I’M SO-rry!! I swear I won’t do it again so please spare Kaneki Nishio-senpai’s wrath!!” he cried out, lowering his voice significantly with his hands clasped together. She smiled.

“So? What did you want with me, running all this way?” she asked instead, gesturing for the blond to walk with her. Her classes were over for the day, but Nishiki should still be at the club room.

The blond paused, lighting up in that way only he could seem to do. She really didn’t know him that well, personally, but somehow just his mere presence can make her relax. Despite the chaos he’d caused a while ago, it was also thanks to him that her and Nishiki’s bond grew as strong as it did. Not to mention how he was also the one who helped Nishiki when he really needed it, in more ways than one. She smiled.

“Right!!” Hide cried out, suddenly handing her a rabbit-tipped pen and a sheet of paper. “Kimi-san, please sign this!!” he stated.

She took them curiously, reading over the messy scrawl, and blinked. She wrote down her name immediately, but didn’t return the paper. “I’ll get this to Nishiki first, Ok?” she stated, a wide grin on her face.

He gave her a thumbs up, stopping by the club room’s entrance while she rushed in.

“Eh? What the hell is this shitty thing supposed to be?” her boyfriend scowled at the paper.

“Just shut up and write your name already.” she simply smiled sweetly, knowing he couldn’t refuse.

Even just on a piece of paper, this was as much proof of their bond as she could get.

****#3. Yoriko** **

“What the hell blondie??” Touka exclaimed, and Yoriko turned to see a familiar head of blond hair waving at them from the school gates.

Yoriko’s face lit up at the sight of him, and she wasted no time dragging her best friend over. “Hide-kun, good afternoon!!” she greeted. “What brings you here?”

“Yo, Yoriko-chan, Touka-chan, beautiful as always~” he cooed, making her giggle.

It was strange, really, how fast the two of them had gotten along, especially with her shy nature. But Hide just had this air about him that made it impossible to feel uncomfortable around him. Even after everything that happened, she just couldn’t find it in herself to be wary of the guy somehow.

 _Natural charm,_ people would say, and he definitely had that, like the summer breeze and sunshine itself. It was just really sad he can’t eat human food, she would’ve wanted to cook for him for being such a good guy.

“So what, you’re down to stalking High School girls now?”

It was also a big plus that Touka-chan always seemed so relaxed around him too, despite the way she was always telling her that he couldn’t be trusted. She chuckled to herself as the blond sputtered, knowing full well that the two were just bickering in the way close friends do.

“What?? No!! I’ve come in peace to ask for your signatures!” he simply states, producing a piece of paper and a rabbit-tipped pen Yoriko was sure Touka would love from his jacket pocket and handing them to her.

“Haah? What for? W-Wait, Yoriko don’t just sign it just like that!! What if it’s illegal or something??” Touka cried out, trying to grab the paper, but she simply turned away, a bright grin on her face as she wrote down Touka’s name too. Seeing the two names in the same row, in their respective columns, brought a sort of warmth in her. There was no line bisecting the two sections really, just a blank space large enough to see the distinction, and it felt as if it was displaying that this was proof that they weren't all that apart.

It took a little while, before they were able to go back to this easy friendship they'd had, and Yoriko was sad that most of that was due to her own weakness, but thanks to Kaneki-kun and Hide-kun, they were finally here once again. And this piece of paper felt like proof of that again.

Once done, she showed it to her best friend who – as she expected— simply gawked at it, and she chuckled before returning it to Hide.

“Tha~nk you~~”

“What the hell blondie?? What the heck is that supposed to be?”

“Exactly what it looks! A Human-Ghoul Association Club Application Form!” the blond stated, the long sentence pouring out of his pouting lips. Yoriko giggled at the sight.

“Like I said! What for?? You’re not planning on displaying that around anywhere are you?? Cause I swear—“

“Sheesh, Touka-chan, I wouldn’t do that! This is just our little thing, don’t worry about it!” he huffed in the face of Touka’s scrutiny, pocketing the paper and pen before waving goodbye. “Anyways I’ll see you guys later! Thanks again Yoriko-chan~”

Yoriko waved back. “Anytime, Hide-kun!”

“Yoriko! You shouldn’t get too close to him! Aren’t you suspicious at all?? Or creeped out or… something?!” Touka grumbled next to her, looking as exasperated as the day he dropped the life-changing hints at her apartment.

But Yoriko only giggled. “Nope. Not at all” she stated, and then continued walking down. “Anyways, you still have a couple of hours before work right? We should go to the park!”

****#4. Yuuki** **

“Hiina-chan! I have a _very_ important job for you to do okay?”

Hinami blinked as she was cornered the moment she bottom step, having just had dinner in her guest room on the second floor of Anteiku. “Hide-nii?” she tilted her head, taking the piece of paper the boy had shoved in front of her face.

She still couldn’t read very well, but she could understand the _Human-Ghoul_ part of the header, and easily enough recognize the six names already written within the appropriate columns.

“Yes! Now as you can see here Hina-chan, this is an form for human-ghoul friendships!! I’m trying to get as many names in it as I can, but for now I’m trying to get at least five pairs and I just so happen to know that _you,_ dear little one, have been going to the library at this time of day every week!”

“Oh!” Hinami’s eyes sparkled as she listened, easily taking the rabbit-tipped pen he handed her soon afterwards and then writing her name on the ‘ghoul’ section. “So Hide-nii wants me to get Yuuki-kun’s signature?” she asked with a smile.

“Indeed! You catch on quick!” the blond boy grinned down at her. “Can I count on you?”

Hinami felt her cheeks tint, looking down at her fidgeting feet. “W-Well, I don’t really know if I can, but I can try?” she stated sheepishly.

It’s true that indeed she made her way to the library every week, but it’s not very often that she meets the boy known as Yuuki-kun there.

She’d been scared out of her wits when one day the boy suddenly approached her with the words _‘I don’t really care if you’re a ghoul since you don’t look like you wanna eat anyone, so can we still be friends?’_

She wasn’t quite sure how he’d found out, and it scared her, but through small voices he’d admitted he’d seen her eyes change when she and Touka-chan faced those bullies that tried to kidnap her.

It was a strange start, and it took way too long for her to calm down afterwards, constantly afraid that she might be leading the scary Ghoul Investigators straight towards her home and makeshift family again.

But in the end Yuuki-kun smelled sincere in his promise and never again spoke of the fact again, simply helping her with her books and reading, even commenting on her using the clover bookmark he’d given her before, making her blush.

At the end of the day, Hinami was relieved to find him perfectly okay with signing the piece of paper Hide-san gave her, although his brows were furrowed. “Are these all nice people?” he’d asked her cautiously just before penning his name.

“Yes! They’re my family.” she explained.

“Hmm. Well, I guess it doesn’t matter now does it. Just make sure not to put this anywhere other people can see it okay? It could be dangerous!” he explained, folder the paper into quarters as soon as he was finished and tucking it in her bag before pulling out a pack of candy. “And here, have a snack!”

With the slightest churn of her stomach, Hinami happily took the offered treat and made sure her expression remained unchanged as she rolled it in her mouth once before swallowing it whole. “Thank you Yuuki-kun!”

“I-it’s nothing. Now back to work! This kanji here is read like this you see, but it has two other forms and can get rather confusing, so you have to pay attention to the one before and after it okay?”

“Yes!”

****#5. Hori** **

“Hooo~ What’s this what’s this? Did Kaneki-kun finally come around and accept my invitation? It would be such short notice but I’m sure I can book a table somewhere nice by this Friday if he’s alright with the delay! I also got Takatsuki-sensei’s new book signed and a couple more mystery novels I’m sure he’d like!! Kaneki-kun likes sushi right? Or would steak be better for a growing boy? Or maybe we should just get coffee again like last time and…”

It took ridiculously great effort for Hide to keep the smile on his face as he tried to ignore the flamboyant ghoul’s ranting, forcing himself to keep his kakugan hidden even when he wanted nothing more than to skewer him with a pole for even _thinking_ about taking Kaneki away.

Instead he turned his pleasantries to the cute little girl on the side whom Hide still can’t believe is actually older than him, in the process of taking pictures of the ridiculous man in the gaudiest shirt Hide’s ever seen. “Hori-san can I have your signature please?” he asked, handing over his form the moment she turned over to him.

She regarded the paper for a moment before taking the rabbit-tipped pen he had outstretched and penning in her name. “Hmm, this looks interesting. Where’s the club room gonna be?” she asked.

Hide grinned. “At Anteiku second floor. I got Yoshimura-san’s permission to use it.”

“What is this thing?” Tsukiyama Shuu pouted, snatching the paper before Hide could get it back and reading through it. “Geh! Is this a wedding list?? _Non!_ Kaneki-kun’s partner should be _moi!_!” he made to snatch the pen away too.

But with barely a breath, both pen and paper made it into Hide’s hands. “Hehehe, dream on psycho.” he stated, cracking one eye open just enough for the black and red to peek through. Predictably, the purple-haired ghoul went quiet, unsuccessfully repressing a disgusting full-body shiver.

He really didn’t want to come to the Gourmet for anything really, but their human-ghoul relationship can’t really be ignored and he wanted his list as genuine as possible with no cut corners. Thankfully he didn’t really need to risk his own name being crossed out of the list in favour of Tsukiyama’s as Hori-san had already penned it in.

He smiled and thanked her again before hurrying away.

Honestly he didn’t know how the girl could tolerate being in crazy-yama’s presence so often, but he decided he wont judge. To each their own and all that.

 _Still. The man can challenge anyone’s sanity._ He huffed.

But at least now his list was just about complete. He just needed one more signature and this would be the most challenging yet.

****+1. Koutarou** **

It was risky too. _Veerry_ risky, given all the names on his list. But Hide reasons, he would’ve found out sooner or later anyway, and whatever happens the situation would stay the same. If that man can’t accept that then… Hide supposes he’d have to take responsibility.

But!! He knows Amon-san is a nice guy, and he _did_ let them go before, willingly even. He has a feeling he could get him on their side somehow. And Hide knows for a fact he’d taken an interest in Kaneki for some strange reason so, even if he hates how popular his BFF is turning out for dangerous guys, that’s a plus for Anteiku’s continued peace (hopefully).

And… well. It was almost Kaneki’s birthday, and Hide needed someone to take his place for a while.

And that is precisely why he’s currently seated on a park bench just outside the 20th ward CCG headquarters, acting as casual as possible as he sipped his black pearl coffee in a bubble tea tumbler.

Off to one side was a busker playing some pretty good music, and Hide unconsciously began nodding his head to the beat. He made a mental note to drop some spare change in his guitar later.

He was wearing his trademark yellow and black jacket, conspicuous among the muted grays and greens of the park in the setting sun. But in order to really make an impression, he also had a fox mask strapped around his head --not his ghoul mask of course, he’s not _that_ suicidal, but a mask he’d bought with Kaneki during the last festival he’d managed to drag his BFF to-- strange, but not enough for people to think it’s just a part of his style.

_“Eh? Amon-san where are you going? I thought we’d be getting ramen together today.”_

_“Sorry Yasutomo-san. You go on ahead, I’ll catch up with you guys later.”_

_“Hm? Okay then. See you.”_

It had the intended effect when a burly man in an off-grey trench coat sat right next to him, serious gun-grey eyes focused forward on the fountain in front of them.

The park wasn’t empty by any means, with more than a handful of people scattered around, listening to the busker’s music or just relaxing after a hard day’s work. Hide had even made conversation with a few of them. It was as non-threatening an environment as it could be.

Predictably, it was Amon-san who began conversation. “Hitsune.”

Hide choked on his drink. “ _Really? That’s_ what you’re calling me now? It’s really gonna stick??” he whined. “Of course it is, not like I can come up with a better name urgh.”

“...” Amon stared at him from the corner of his eyes, brows furrowed slightly. “What do you want?”

Hide flashed him a grin. “Nothing much really. Just wanted to see how you’re doing after… well, ya know.” he shrugged, finally taking the fox mask off his head. “I gotta say I’m surprised you sent your workmates away knowing who I am.”

“I’m not going to risk their lives if I can help it.” Amon replied, fists clenching over his knees, bringing Hide’s attention to the briefcase trapped below them. He resisted the urge to squirm away, and instead adopted a relaxed posture, taking another sip of his drink.

“You don’t have to worry about me. I’m not really one for fights if I can help it.” he tried to assure. “Anyway, the reason I’m here is simple. I want you to sign here please~” he grinned, extending the application form and rabbit-tipped pen he’d been carrying around.

Amon scrunched his brows, eyeing the paper warily. He made no move to take it. “What is this?”

“A club application form. I got all the members, I just need one more advisor to complete it.”

The furrow in the Ghoul Inverstigator’s brow deepened.

Hide rolled his eyes. “I swear it’s nothing anything illegal, or dangerous... well, to _you_ anyway. You don’t even have to write your real name if you don’t want to. I just need you to sign it.”

Still wary, the man finally took the folded piece of paper but did not touch the pen. He opened it slowly and scanned the names inside. His eyes widened. “This…”

“Tsukiyama-san aside, because he’s a total psycho, I would like for you to not lay a finger on anyone on this list please.” Hide stated calmly, meeting Amon’s shocked gaze when they turned to him. “They’re very precious people to me. And as you can see by the list, there are some very innocent people who’d be devastated if anything happened to them as well.”

“W-Why are you giving this to me?”

“I’m not _giving_ it to you, I’m asking you to _sign_ it. That’s my form dude.” Hide pouted. “It’s a small proof, that there are some decent ghouls around and humans capable of accepting them.”

“These humans… they all know?”

“Yep! Guess which one my BFF is.” Hide smiled, and as predicted, Amon’s mouth shut, eyes scanning the list near frantically before locking onto the name at the top of the _Human_ section.

“Kaneki Ken…” Amon whispered, almost reverently, and Hide repressed the surge of irritation that washed through him at the sound. “…and your name is Nagachika Hideyoshi?”

“Yep! But please don’t take the cavalry to either my apartment or university, or anywhere with a lotta people around too please. I’ll even give you my phone number so you can just text me a place or something.”

“What do you want?” Amon voiced, almost a demand but not quite. “What do you mean by doing this?”

“...” Hide stared at him, noting the slight tremble in his fingers, the quiver in his voice, the shine of his eyes, and sighed. “Nothing really.” he smiled. “I just want something to reassure him I guess?”

Amon’s brown twitched, looking ready to actually demand him to be clear now, and Hide decided to cut to the chase. “The Aogiri Tree is coming for me.” he stated.

Again Amon’s mouth clamped shut.

“And not in a friendly way either. I can tell you where their hideout is so you can prepare a raid when the time comes, but I’d like for you to make sure no one in this list is affected.” he stated in all. And then as an afterthought “Except Tsukiyama-san. By all means do whatever you want with Tsukiyama-san.”

Amon was silent for a moment, and then he asked “… the coded info about the binge-eater ghoul… was that from you?”

“Oh you catch on quick huh?” Hide smiled. “Yep. I was hoping it’d distract you guys but I guess that didn’t happen. That Mado-san is really scary wasn’t he? A-ah I mean no disrespect by the way.”

Amon pursed his lips.

“Anyway, the binge-eater is called Kamishiro Rize. She’s currently missing I think.” Hide stated bluntly. “I don’t know what exactly happened there but I have some doubts I need to confirm before I can talk about it.”

“You’re _telling_ me?” the investigator exclaimed, disbelief clear in his voice.

“What, you think I can do anything about it myself?” Hide huffed. “Anyway I’m suspecting she’s been made into some sort of test subject right now, but like I said I’m not sure about it. Also I’m pretty sure that’s connected to why I’m currently being targeted by the Aogiri Tree.”

“...and? What do you want me to do?”

“Please keep Kaneki safe.” Hide stated in all seriousness. “For some strange reason he keeps being dragged into dangerous situations these days, I would like to make sure he isn’t dragged into this one.”

“...”

“I know it’s mostly my fault, but at the same time it’s not anything I can control. Even if I cut ties with him, I’m not entirely sure he’d be okay. He doesn’t look it, but he’s as stubborn as I am see.” he sighed. “I’d rather be there to get him out of trouble than to be miles away without knowing anything. But with the current situation, I can’t really do much. Hence why I’m asking for your help Mr. Ghoul Investigator, since you seem to care about him.”

Honey brown eyes met steel gray, and a silent conversation passed between them. Finally, Amon took the offered pen and wrote down his name, his real one, on the section that said _Human Advisor_ and passed the folded piece of paper back. “You do know you’re risking all these ghouls by letting me know their names.” he challenged.

Hide only smiled. “You’ve known Hinami-chan for ages now and I haven’t seen a single wanted poster. And don’t think I haven’t noticed how lax you are with Rabbit nowadays too.” he hummed. “Not that I’m saying it’s a good thing you guys are slacking off on your job, but, really. Thank you.”

“...alright. I won’t actively investigate these people on the event that they don’t cause any disturbances. But why is this ‘Tsukiyama’ so different?”

Hide sweatdropped. “Right. Thaaattt’s…. uhm. Just. If you ever decide to do something about that guy then please don’t say you got it from me okay? Now I am super late for work and my sempai might just kill me this time so anyways, great talk! Please enjoy the rest of your day! GOODBYE AMON-SAN!!” Hide cried, jumping up off his seat and dashing away with an energetic wave.

In the end Amon could do nothing but sigh, eyeing the fox mask the boy left in his seat, a string of numbers written on the inside which for all intents and purposes should be his phone number.

“Well, that guy sure was energetic huh?” Amon jumped at the voice, turning to find the busker within inches of his seat. “It seemed like you were having a pretty serious conversation too.”

“...yeah.” Amon sighed. “Would you like to have a seat?” he gestured to the now empty space, and with a smile, the busker took it, but not before handing Amon a can of chilled coffee.

He accepted.


End file.
